


A Sweet Little Family

by PseudonymGal



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala is obvious, Blankets, Cartoon Marathon, Dex is perceptive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping on the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymGal/pseuds/PseudonymGal
Summary: Padmé has been planning her dinner date with Anakin for weeks, but she has to change her plans when it turns out Obi-Wan is unable to babysit Ahsoka and Anakin has to bring her along.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Sweet Little Family

Padmé bustled around her apartment in preparation for her dinner with Anakin. He had been away for a long time, and Padmé had been looking forward to their dinner date for weeks. She had carefully planned her outfit, the menu, and a romantic movie, and just knew the night was going to be perfect. Padmé carefully adjusted the vase of red roses on the table and double checked her chrono. The food would be delivered soon, and she could get dressed. Anakin would also arrive soon, and Padmé wanted to be ready. She answered her comlink quickly as it beeped.

"Angel?" came Anakin's voice.

"Ani!" Padmé exclaimed.

"So, um, you know how I said I'd get Obi-Wan to watch Ahsoka while we had our date night?"

"Yeah…" said Padmé cautiously.

"Well…" Padmé could picture Anakin smiling sheepishly. "Obi-Wan's busy. So… uh… I'm stuck with Ahsoka."

"I heard that, Master!" came another, fainter, voice.

"Kriff," Anakin muttered. "How– how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard you say you're stuck with me. And you said it like it was a bad thing," accused Ahsoka. "It's not. Who are you calling, by the way?"

"Uh, Senator Amidala. We've known each other since we were kids, so we were planning on eating dinner and watching a movie tonight."

"Like a date?" asked Ahsoka interestedly.

"NO! Just… as friends. Because we're only friends. Nothing else. It's not like I like her or anything."

Padmé facepalmed. "I'm still here."

"Hahaha. Yeah. She's here. On my comlink. Because we're friends."

Ahsoka snickered. "Sure. I'm just going to leave now."

After her footsteps receded, Anakin sighed. "Whew. That was close. Good thing I was able to think quickly."

Padmé rolled her eyes, forgetting Anakin couldn't see her.

"So I guess we could still do dinner. Just with Ahsoka," said Anakin. "Will that work? I'm really sorry about the change of plans."

Padmé sighed. "It's okay. We can just have a fun night with Ahsoka. I'm sure that'll work."

"Cool. We'll be there on time!" Anakin turned off his comlink and disconnected the call.

Padmé's eyes widened as she realized "on time" was in just a few minutes. She quickly put away the candles, roses, and fancy silverware and called the company delivering her food. "This is Padmé Amidala. I ordered the Romantic Dinner for Two, but my plans have changed. Could I possibly have that delivered some other time? I'll pay extra."

"Of course, ma'am," said the person answering the com. "Do you have a specific date?"

"I'm afraid not. Thank you for your helpfulness, I'm kind of in a hurry!" Padmé hung up quickly and rushed to her room to get dressed. Cute outfit was out. She might as well just wear something comfortable. She had just finished getting dressed when her doorbell rang.

Standing outside were Anakin and Ahsoka, the former looking extremely nervous, the latter bored. Ahsoka perked up as the door opened. "Hi, Senator Amidala!"

Padmé smiled. "Padmé. Just Padmé. Can I call you Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka grinned. "Sure, Padmé! Where are we going?"

Padmé froze. "Um, Anakin picked tonight. Tell Ahsoka where we're going, Anakin."

Anakin sent Padmé a dirty look. "We're… uh… we're going to… Dex's Diner!" he blurted.

Ahsoka didn't seem to notice the awkwardness. "Okay," she said cheerfully. "Let's go!" The Padawan streaked off toward the turbolift.

Padmé chuckled. "How do you keep up with her?"

"Oh, I manage," said Anakin, waving a hand. "We're well suited to each other. But don't tell her I said that."

"Fine. Let's go."

The couple boarded the turbolift and took a bus to Dex's Diner.

Dex greeted them happily. "Welcome! You all are in luck, it's family night tonight! You guys are such a sweet little family!"

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks. "What is… family night?" asked Anakin.

Dex beamed. "Families can come, and the kids eat free to give the parents a break! I'm sure you two would be happy to have this kid eat free." He patted Ahsoka on the head, something she did not appreciate.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged looks again. Awkward… This guy assumed they were married. Correctly, but he wasn't supposed to.

Ahsoka, however, found the situation amusing. "That'd be great! Where can we sit?" She bounded off after the owner, leaving the two dumbfounded adults to follow more slowly. Anakin was probably in denial that someone could've seen right through his clever acting, without even seeing any, while Padmé was just confused about what to do.

Eh. She could just enjoy her night out with her secret husband. And his padawan. Who was not in any way like their child. At all.

…Wow. Her life was weird.

One hour, an awkward meal, and some mediocre food later, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padmé boarded their bus to head back to Padmé's apartment.

Ahsoka was somehow just as energetic as she had been before dinner, and was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What movie are we going to watch?" she asked excitedly. "I love movie nights!"

Padmé frowned. They couldn't watch the romance she had planned. What could they watch…? "Um…"

By the time the trio arrived at her apartment, Padmé had run out of any ideas other than randomly looking through the myriad of channels on the holonet. Luckily, the decision was taken out of her hands as Ahsoka sped into the living room, and, turning the holoprojector on, began aimlessly running through channels.

"Look, there's a cartoon marathon on!" she exclaimed.

Anakin, surprisingly enough, looked highly excited. "Good find, Snips!"

Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Anakin defensively. "Cartoons are fun. And they're not just for kids." He dragged Padmé over to the sofa. "Come on, a new episode's starting."

Anakin and Ahsoka leaned forward on the edge of the cushions as the theme song of the show played. The narrator's voice started to dramatically read the summary.

"Aw, stang it, I've already seen this one," Anakin grumbled. "This is the one where–"

"NO SPOILERS!" Ahsoka screeched. "I haven't seen this one yet, Skyguy!"

Anakin subsided, muttering under his breath as Ahsoka leaned even more off the edge of her seat.

By the time the episode was over, Ahsoka's mouth was hanging open. "HE DIES?! HE CAN'T DIE! HE'S A PERMANENT CHARACTER! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!"

"Relax, Snips," said Anakin loftily. "I was shocked when I first saw this, too. But don't worry. He comes back."

"Master! What did I say about no spoilers?"

Anakin winced. "Sorry."

Ahsoka pouted. "Now I know he's not really dead. I'm gonna get you for that."

Padmé glanced at Anakin. "Are you two always like this?"

"Yep!" Master and Padawan said in unison.

"We have loads of fun," added Ahsoka.

"I'm sure you do," said Padmé.

"And–" began Ahsoka.

"Commercial break is over!" yelled Anakin. "Next episode!"

"Ooh, this one's gonna be awesome!" Ahsoka squealed as the summary started.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch!" hissed Anakin. "And Padmé hasn't seen it yet!"

"Fine! I'm not the one yelling–"

"SH!"

Silence. For thirty seconds. Then, "Ew, Master, you sprayed."

Three and a half hours later, Ahsoka had fallen fast asleep. Another episode and Anakin was asleep, too. Padmé silently turned off the holoprojector and took two of the blankets draped over the back of her sofa. She draped one over Ahsoka and one over Anakin, both of whom were leaning heavily on her, then smiled down at them. She knew the night was going to be perfect. And it was. Dex was right. They really were just a sweet little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck at home with nothing to do, I decided the world needed more Padmé/Anakin/Ahsoka family fluff. Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc. appreciated! (I'm new, I have no idea what I'm doing.)


End file.
